


That's What Friends Are For

by InnocentYetAshamed



Series: Arrowverse: Tales From Earth-P [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Could be read either way, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, I'm so nervous about this, Light Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Omocute, Omorashi, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, also, because it's, since i know yall love f/f in this fandom, so so self-indulgent, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentYetAshamed/pseuds/InnocentYetAshamed
Summary: (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS!)Set (very) early season 4. In which Kara helps her new intern out of an awkward situation, which leads to them becoming closer.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Nia Nal
Series: Arrowverse: Tales From Earth-P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, AO3 omo community! New writer here, giving you guys more content! :)
> 
> This took lot of confidence to post, and just... yeah. If you're gonna say I'm gross, look. It's AO3. People are writing about far grosser things than this, okay?
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post about a similar thing happening with characters in a different fandom, but then my mind was like "ok but what if I used someone else" so here you go.
> 
> Also, if this is the user Shadoow/Chikita reading this, hi. I'm that Tumblr anon.
> 
> Also also, if any of you recognize my writing, shhhhh

"That's a lot, even for you," Kara commented. She and Nia were on their lunch break, when the latter had ordered several cups of coffee. "You sure you can finish all that?"

"I've already lost, like, three hours of work," Nia replied. "Can't afford to miss any more," she said, downing her fourth cup. It seemed to go right through her, causing a familiar, feather-light tingle in her... _oh._ she bit down on her lip as she waited for the sensation to pass. _Of course I have to go now..._

For the next couple of hours, that tingly feeling would occasionally return, getting stronger, harder to ignore, and more urgent every time.

Nia sat at her (newly acquired) desk at CatCo, trying not to draw attention to herself. _Man, I shouldn't have had that extra cup of coffee._ she thought. It had been a couple of hours, and she was really starting to regret her decision. The consistently building pressure in her lower abdomen served as a reminder of that.

Under normal circumstances, she would've gotten up, but she felt weird doing so with Kara sitting right next to her. They had just met a few days ago, and there was no way Nia was going to let Kara know that she was well overdue for a bathroom break. _I mean, I could just wait until my shift is over... nah, that's not gonna work, what am I supposed to do?_

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I just- I'm fine," Nia said. She squeezed her thighs together as she felt another strong twinge. _Nope. I am totally not fine._ "Why'd you ask?"

"Just that you've been pretty quiet since you got here," Kara pointed out. She knew exactly what was going on, but kept quiet about it. _She looks really focused on working, and I wouldn't want to distract her._ "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Nia lied. "Now can you please just let me finish this article?" She didn't mean to snap, but all her energy was focused on was trying not to let her know about the situation, which was proving more difficult as time went on. A particularly intense wave of desperation hit, and n had to cross her legs to prevent anything from coming out.

"Okay, sorry," Kara said.

Thankfully, she left her alone for the next hour and a half. _Okay, that's it, I need to say something._ Kara thought.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I seriously think something's up," she finally spoke up, trying not to be direct. "You know you can go home if you're not feeling well, right?"

"I told you, nothing's wrong," Nia tried to sound as confident as possible, despite being nearly at her limit. Some time ago, she had started crossing her legs even tighter, but eventually, even that was starting to fail. "I just-" she inhaled sharply as a leak escaped her.

"Um... do you need to, you know...?" Kara asked, not wanting to embarrass her any more. It was clear that she had to do something, and soon.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean..." Despite her best efforts to hold it in, another, longer spurt dampened the seat of her pants, and Nia had to resist the urge to grab herself. "Was it that obvious?" she asked nervously, knowing that she was mere seconds from wetting herself.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Kara replied, in the nicest way she could.

"I'm sorry, I'm just like this around people I don't know well, okay?" Nia explained, trying to get out of her chair before she lost it completely. More spurts came in quick succession, each one becoming increasingly harder to cut off. "I don't think I can- I'm not gonna make it,"

"Here, let me help you," Kara offered a hand to Nia, which she accepted. "You're gonna have to stand up, can you do that?" she nodded silently in response, getting up from the seat.

Unfortunately, the sudden pull of gravity, along with uncrossing her legs, was too much for her. Nia let out a gasp as the flood gates opened, sending a rush of heat down her legs that almost instantly pooled at her feet.

She pulled her hand back to cover her face while her other hand held on to the desk.

"Oh god, please don't look at me," she muttered under her breath, unable to stop the flow as the puddle continued to spread. _This can't be happening now..._ Nia wasn't sure which was warmer now, her face or the liquid pouring out of her.

Several other workers turned around to see what was going on. Thinking quickly, Kara knocked over one of the empty cups on her desk.

"Nothing to see here! Just... spilled my water," she said, loud enough to drown out the sounds. She hoped that it was enough of a distraction. Luckily, most of them went back to work as if nothing happened. "Seriously guys, what are you looking at? It's just a spilled drink," Kara called out to the few who were still facing them. With that taken care of, she turned back to Nia. "You okay?" Kara asked.

"Do you want an honest answer?" she said, voice still shaking. By now, the stream had slowed to a trickle, then a constant drip. Nia was pretty sure she could feel herself tearing up from both relief and embarrassment. She didn't have to look down to know that her clothes were completely soaked. "Physically? Yes. Emotionally? No. I'm an adult who just-"

"Don't worry, nobody knows what happened," Kara reassured her. "Here, you can borrow my jacket to hide the wet spot,"

"But you know, and that's even worse," she said. "I just wanted to prove to you that I... nevermind, it doesn't matter anymore,"

"It's okay, you can tell me,"

"Fine. I wanted to prove to you that I'm worthy enough to be your intern," Nia explained. "Especially because I've been falling asleep at work so often, so I wanted to make up for lost time, and... it's so stupid now that I think of it, but it's because I really look up to you,"

"Here, you sound like you need a hug," Kara said. 

"Thanks," Nia replied, accepting it. "For... everything,"

"I mean, that's what friends are for," 

"You think of me as a friend?"

"Of course,"

_Well, maybe something good came out of this after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god the end was so cheesy I lowkey hate myself for writing it but whatever it's too late to change that now. 
> 
> So, how was it? For some reason the last few scenes feel like they're from an anime or something... And the end was just so wholesome and a perfect explanation of why I like this topic.
> 
> I'm still trying to get used to writing this trope so my descriptions might feel weird lol. I literally just threw in random words/phrases that felt relevant, so sorry if I went overboard a bit. And now I realize how much I enjoy (but feel so so awkward about) writing wetting scenes o///o (It's mostly for the people who are Into it, if you know what I mean.)


End file.
